masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fornax
Bought this for giggles (hey, it's only 5 creds after all), and have seen no functional changes so far, other than the Codex article. I figured I'd leave notes here on the talk page about what it DOESN'T do: * appear in the captain's quarters, including the washroom * open any immediate quests BuddyPharaoh 02:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) What it should do: * Isolate you from your crewmates * Cause your gun to swing more, lowering accuracy (due to wanker's cramp) * Several other unsavory things I rest my case. //--Radiation King (Page Pending) Is it just me or does the alien on the front look like a reaper? Darthmaul12332 01:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : The alien on the front page is a hanar, so yeah I think it's just you ;) Cyphius 01:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : It's not just you. I thought the alien was a Reaper as well. Dracosummoner 12:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Quarians? I rest my case. *ahem* ... ... How the frak is there Quarians in the magazine? :Not all quarians live on the flotilla. Matt 2108 02:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Also keep in mind that I'm sure that there are Quarians out there who can be 'bought out' of their suit-wearing habits for the sake of a porn magazine. Hell, similar stuff happens in real life!--Doop. 07:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You know, Pilgrimage costs a looooot... and there aren't many pilgrimage-loaners out there... Well if they get out of their suits, how come they don't die? And beside, sex acts are rather good ways of getting diseases, and not just STD's (there's a lot of physical contact in sex) so if they get sex acts with other species its even worse...SErgEantaEgis 22:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ask Tali. She seems to manage just fine in ME2 if you romance her. And in fact, she even tells you some of what she does, and her case would be even worse, as it's interspecies. The notion that they would die if they leave their suits and engage in sexual acts is ludicrous, as we know that they do reproduce, and have been doing so with their weakened immune systems for centuries. SpartHawg948 03:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Catergory is there a books or literature category, what about a generalized entertainment category there are numerous movies plays books and ummm magazines. ralok 02:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Volus? How did they managed to get a shot at naked Voluses? I mean, those ALiens need suits in order to survive, if they take it out they explode. So how did they filmed them in act of fornication? :It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I mean, volus don't "need suits in order to survive". They need suits in order to survive in certain atmospheres and atmospheric pressures. After all, volus didn't evolve those suits along with their arms and legs and whatnot. They don't come into the world wearing them. They don't need them on their homeworld, and on several other worlds encountered in the games and books. All they would need to do to get a shot of some naked volus (as the plural of volus is volus, not 'Voluses') would be to put them in a room with suitable atmosphere and pressure. SpartHawg948 03:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) O_O Volus porn?...How about Elcor? O_O :Take comments like this to the appropriate places as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 12:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Some twisted minds on Fanfiction . net have done some work with Fornax. "Hardcore Volcor (Volus/Elcor) Bankwhore Porno". That's all I have to say. People are sick. Reaper on the cover It's totally a Reaper on the cover of Fornax. However, some people say it's a Hannar. That can only mean one thing: "'THIS ONE' is assuming direct control of the galaxy!!"[ 07:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC)] :First, it's hanar, not Hannar. Second, it is a hanar not a Reaper. Third this is not what a talk page is for. This belongs in a forum or blog post. Lancer1289 15:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Real Fornax... Should it be noted in the trivia that a real porn magazine is based on this? It has some nice articles--not that I would no. --Theh5 (talk) 07:52, August 5, 2017 (UTC)